


Welcome Home

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An exhausted Daniel arrrives home from a hectic week into the welcome arms of Jack.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: It's NC-17 Slash fic what more warning could there be :-)  


* * *

Daniel's body ached, every bone, every fibre, and every muscle. He was tense, exhausted and was trying not to put his foot down to arrive home any quicker than the speed limit would allow. All he wanted to do was collapse into his lover's arms and bed, preferably his lover's arms in bed. Of course first he had to get through the gauntlet of traffic lights and jams which had decided to emerge at every turn. Finally the familiar shape of home came into view and Daniel gave a sigh of relief as he pulled up outside. He still had to make it up the five steps to the front door, but was grateful when after searching for his key he was able to enter the confines of the house.

A welcoming sight met his eyes as he closed the front door and hung his coat on the hook, shirking his shoes from his feet at the same time. The hall was lit by candles set on the small table, an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne stood next to it, a small note attached to its neck. Daniel smiled softly and picked up the bottle.

"Welcome Home. Follow the yellow brick road'

"Jack what are you up too?" Daniel whispered to himself and the bottle of champagne in his hands, as his eyes roved for any other clues.

He had figured Jack was somewhere about the house, as he hadn't been at the door with welcoming arms and hadn't made himself known since Daniel had entered. This welcome was perfect enough for Daniel to go along with the game Jack had decided to come up with, tired or not. Daniel's focus was finally drawn downwards. Yellow rose petals scattered along the floor, along the hall towards the bedroom.

Taking the bottle with him he followed the line of petals to the bedroom, the closed door giving him a sense of expectation. With a slow breath he opened the door and let it swing open, the breath quickly leaving him as he reacted to the sight which awaited.

The room was lit with so many candles it would make a jaffa meditation room look empty. Strategically placed in every spare space it created an ambiance of tranquillity. The rose petals led to the bed, the covers drawn back. Two tall champagne glasses graced the side table, and the air was filled with a heavy musk scent of burning incense. Daniel was disappointed that Jack wasn't present also. The disappointment didn't last for long.

Two arms wrapped themselves about Daniels waist and chest as a body pressed close, a face nuzzling at his neckline.

"Jack" whispered Daniel; still overwhelmed by the effort Jack had gone too to put the room together.

At first it had surprised him how romantic Jack could be, to the point of spoiling him in every attempt to show how much he had fallen in love with Daniel. It had strangely been easy to accept by Daniel, a part of Jack that had never surfaced throughout the time they had known each other. He sometimes teased the Colonel for it, especially at times in private moments at the SGC but always welcomed the hands on loving approach Jack had lavished upon him from the beginning.

"Mmm missed you" mumbled Jack as he kissed the small parts his mouth could reach of Daniel's neck over his shirt neckline, his hands roving the body he'd been missing for the past five days.

Jack managed to take the bottle from Daniels hands as Daniel twisted in his arms to face him, his turn for his mouth to kiss any part of skin he could reach. Jack miraculously found a space on the dresser by the door to set the bottle down as Daniel latched his body to his. Jack lifted his hands to Daniels face, cupping his jaw line, lifting it up slightly.

"Jack how did you¡." started Daniel before his mouth was met with soft searching lips as Jack cupped his face lovingly.

His body relaxing as the soft kiss, the gentle motion of lips gliding, held them together. Jacks fingers sliding from his jaw line to his hair, along his neck, Jacks mouth pressing deeper motioning for lips to part wanting to taste as well as feel the embrace. As they kissed Jack manoeuvred them both further into the bedroom, deftly kicking the door closed behind them. Daniel allowing himself to be led safely backwards in Jacks arms.

Jack pulled back a little, dropping soft kisses on Daniels lips before pulling back completely and taking a long loving look at him. Daniel gazed into his partners eyes with a loving appreciation. He had created a perfect setting and judging by his behaviour had further plans for their night.

"You look tired" said Jack, concern in his tone and his eyes as he looked closely at Daniel, his arms sliding to his waist and holding them there, Daniels wrapped in a similar way around his own.

"I am a little" replied Daniel "Its been a long week"

Jack lowered his head closer to Daniels dropping another kiss to the soft upturned lips before resting his forehead on his.

"I'm just glad your home" he whispered

"Me to" agreed Daniel "I love what you've done to the place. What made you think of doing this?"

Jack smiled and pulled back again.

"What all the stressed out phone calls I've had from you this week!" said Jack in a low voice so as not to spoil the mood "I figured you enjoy meditating with Tealc to relax, perhaps a similar setting would be just what you needed tonight"

"Mmm it's perfect"

Jack was now manoeuvring them closer to the bed, at the same time unbuttoning Daniels shirt as they spoke.

"There's more" he said kissing Daniels brow as he reached the final button and Daniel helped in the removal of it, both careful that it dropped to the floor and didn't fly through the air towards any of the many candles.

"More?" asked Daniel, helping Jack divest of his own shirt before moving his hands to Jacks pants.

Jack caught his hands lightly in his own.

"Yeah I want you completely de-stressed and relaxed. You don't have to lift a finger for the next, well however long it takes"

Daniel looked at him questioningly a little dejected as Jack let go of his hands and instead started to unbuckle Daniels belt. Jack smiled and pulled him closer for a moment as the belt unbuckled and he was able to deftly undo Daniels pants.

"Indulge me Daniel; I planned this evening for you."

Daniel smiled and instead ran his fingers along Jacks arms as he undressed him as he pushed Daniels pants and underwear down in one clean sweep. Daniel stepped out of them deftly pushing socks off with his toes as Jack quickly removed the rest of his clothing. Jack stood, allowing himself a long look at his lover's naked body as he stood in front of him. Daniel recognised the look, one of overwhelming love, want, need. A hint of lust in those dark eyes, a lust which could make him shudder in whole expectation of the intense lovemaking to come. Tonight however, the primary look was of love, tenderness and care.

Jack reached out and took Daniels hand, taking the few steps left to the bed and guiding him to lie down. Daniel gladly positioned himself on the soft mattress, his body already relaxed by the warm welcome he had received. He still ached slightly and shoulder muscles still felt tight and tensed, but he was confident Jack would take his mind off it completely. The atmosphere had already helped, Jack was right the setting was a perfect welcome home. Jack lay by his side, propping himself up on an elbow and watching Daniel as he breathed deeply, relaxing. He ran a hand over Daniels chest, tracing the muscles line, before bringing it upwards to his face. Daniel watched him intently; watching Jacks face, his expression as his hand softly followed invisible lines over his skin.

Jack smiled noticing Daniels watching gaze. He leaned down and kissed Daniel softly as his fingers traced along his neck and shoulders and over the familiar curve of his arm down to his hand. Pulling back he lifted Daniels hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm softly, dropping soft kisses on each finger. Laying his hand back down he moved his attention back to Daniels face, fingers following the shape of his jaw line as he kissed the soft moist lips, tongue probing softly. Sliding softly downwards, lying closer to his lover's body, his mouth left Daniels to kiss along his jaw, down his neck to his chest. Hand roving over his chest, Jack followed each touch with a kiss, gently sliding his body further over Daniels as his mouth divulged in tasting, kissing, covering every inch of skin it rested on.

Daniel was finding his body was relaxing to every ministration yet tensing in anticipation as Jacks mouth lovingly covered his chest with kisses, his body covering Daniels, his hands mapping every curve, line, pathway. Daniel breathed softly and concentrated on the feelings his lover was creating, each touch, sensation. He lay eyes closed; as Jack moved further down, kissing his stomach, tongue trailing lines along his abs, fingers softly running over his chest. His cock was already twitching as every movement meant the sweet loving mouth moved closer.

Jack shifted further down the bed, mouth kissing softly over Daniels hips, moving his hands further down to run over Daniels thighs. He paused for a moment and looked up at his lover, who lay content beneath him, concentration etched slightly on his brow as he followed Jacks roving mouth. Smiling Jack looked down, bending his head and kissing the top of Daniels already hardening cock. He pressed Daniels legs a little further apart, trailing his tongue along the shaft. This move elicited a small moan from Daniel, music to Jacks ears. He smiled and turned his head, kissing the inside of Daniels thigh. Moving even further he followed his trail of kisses along Daniels thigh over his knees. He reached up a hand and stroked softly along Daniels hardness as he finished his path from top to toe and moved over to Daniels other leg, working his way back up.

Daniel felt his lover's warm kisses make their way back up his leg, over his knee his thigh. Jacks hand left his cock as Jack shifted slightly. Daniel waited in anticipation and was rewarded as Jack dropped a soft kiss at the tip of his cock before his tongue laved softly. Daniel could do nothing but moan quietly, his cock hardening with each lave of his lovers mouth. Jack repositioned himself, sliding his hands over Daniels thighs, before laying an arm over each thigh and sliding his hands under Daniels buttocks, at the same time, sliding his mouth over the tip of Daniels cock.

"Jack" Daniel moaned as moist warmth suddenly enveloped his cock, feeling Jacks mouth sliding over his cock further, tongue massaging along his shaft as his arms and hands held him firmly in place. His body suddenly felt softly electrified as if every carefully laid kiss from his lover had turned to electric volts which Jack had now found the button to turn on. Daniel fought the urge to thrust upward as Jacks mouth slid up and down, tongue massaging. Lifting his head he looked down at his lover who was intent on making sure this was a night Daniel wouldn't easily forget. Daniel lay a hand gently on Jacks head, soft moans escaping his lips as he watched.

Jack looked up as Daniels hand lay gently on his head running through his hair, a smile in his eyes as he watched the emotions in Daniels face and heard the soft moans including his own name coming from those soft pouty lips. Jack moved his head a little faster, enjoying the feel of his lovers cock in his mouth. He watched as Daniel lay his head back again, moaning louder as Jack sucked slow and deep for a moment, feeling his hips jerking upward. He was thankful he has chosen the position he had or Daniel would have thrusted his way to the finale. Something he wasn't completely against, but not this evening. Instead he kneaded Daniels buttocks in his hands, and worked his cock slowly, pulling his mouth right back to the tip and laving softly.

"Oh god Jack" moaned Daniel frustrated as Jack pulled gently away to the tip only to be answered once more by the intense heat of Jacks mouth. Daniel wasn't sure how much more he could take. His body was on fire, intense, alive. Every fibre was aware of what Jacks mouth was doing and how well he was doing it.

Jack knew Daniel was close, as he gazed up his lover's body, the slight arch of the hips, the sighing breaths of his chest, the moans from the delicious mouth, the face upturned from his in deep concentration. A perfect sight Jack wished he could hold forever. He kneaded Daniels buttocks harder, bringing them upwards, pressing Daniels cock further into his mouths embrace glad that he was able to conjure up more intense moans of pleasure from Daniel as he sucked and tongue massaged intensely against the throbbing shaft.

Daniel managed to use enough sense to lift his head once more, Jack had brought him to the edge and it was only a matter of time before it gave way to climax. He was met with a loving gaze which overwhelmed him, even more. Jack met his lovers eyes drawing him closer, urging him towards the goal he'd set out to take him too. It all became too much for Daniel as the climax finally hit. He came calling Jacks name. Jack held him tight as, hips jerking upwards his seed spilt into his waiting mouth.

Daniel lay spent, as Jack lovingly lapped over his cock, bringing his hands out from under him, and running them over his thighs softly. Jack once more kissed the tip of Daniels cock before crawling up over his body to face him. Daniel felt so relaxed he could hardly lift his arms to embrace him as he leaned down to kiss him. Jack eased his mouth open with his tongue as he lay half prone over him. They lay there kissing; Daniels body still tingled and buzzed from the experience. When Jack finally broke the kiss for need of air, Daniel could only smile intently up to him.

"God Jack that was¡intense" he said with a satisfied whisper

"I always aim to please" replied Jack with a grin.

He sat back slightly and looked around, before making to leave the confines of the bed and Daniels arms. Daniel frowned, Jack smiled down at him.

"Where you going?" asked Daniel

"Left the champagne by the door" replied Jack with a grin, before quickly crossing the room, picking up the bottle and returning to the bed. Daniel couldn't help but notice Jack was in need of some relief of his own. As Jack sat on the side of the bed, to pour the champagne, Daniel managed to lift himself to his knees, finding a new reserve of strength. He wrapped himself around Jacks body from behind, hands roaming downwards to Jacks hard cock as Jack popped the cork.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" he asked intently, smiling as Jack concentrated on pouring champagne into the two tall glasses.

"I thought perhaps a little refreshment first" replied Jack, tempting as Daniels offer was to help him there and then. He held a glass up for Daniel who took it, scooting back into the middle of the bed as Jack manoeuvred himself next to him.

They lay facing each other, taking a sip of champagne after a silent toast of chinking glass.

"Want to try something different tonight?" asked Jack in a soft tone, his eyes watching every reaction, every move of Daniels face.

Their relationship was still in it's early stages, especially for Daniel. But it had been an intense few months even so as they had nurtured it to grow. It had been baby steps when it had came to lovemaking, Jack had insisted on taking things slow when it came to entering his new lover's body. Daniel had found this had caused him to fall even more in love with Jack. When it came to lovemaking the care and devotion Jack outpoured was often too much to take in constantly aware how Daniel was about each step.

"Different?" asked Daniel quizzically, searching Jacks face for any clues.

"Yes Daniel different" replied Jack with a soft smile, raising a hand to lightly brush Daniels face as he took another sip of champagne "Trust me?"

It was Daniels turn to smile, kissing lightly at Jacks fingers which ran over his mouth for a moment after he had sipped the champagne.

"You know I do" he replied, watching his lover's thoughtful gaze.

Jack smiled once more, raising his own glass to his lips, after taking a sip he leaned over to Daniel and brushed his lips against Daniels whose tongue flicked out and brushed against them, tracing the line of them. Mouths eased open, the taste of champagne mingling between them. Jack pulled back and took Daniels glass, placing it and his own back on the bedside table.

"Want to get yourself comfortable on your front?" he requested.

Daniel smiled up at him, before rolling onto his side and scooting down the bed slightly to lay on his front, gently hugging a pillow for a moment before resting his chin lightly on top. The mattress dipped as Jack manoeuvred about finally laying on his side next to Daniel. He slid a leg along Daniels, laying it softly along them as he leaned over Daniels body, once more trailing kisses over the skin, his fingers tracing lines and paths.

Daniel could feel Jacks hardness against his thigh as his leg lay on top of his own, Jacks mouth nuzzled into his neck, his fingers trailing along his spine. If Daniel was relaxed before he feared he would melt from Jacks intricate detail of covering his body with sweet kisses from his lips, soft touches, the closeness of their bodies. He mentally followed Jacks mouth as he moved further down, along his spine, tongue tracing the line. Daniel shivered slightly from the touch as it reached midway.

Jack slid a hand down over the curve of Daniels body, over his thighs as he slid further down his body. He moved his body further over Daniels as he reached his ass, cupping each buttock and dropping kisses over each one. He continued further down following a leg, Daniel could feel the hardness of Jacks cock against his leg as Jack continued his trail of his body. It left his sense of touch as Jack trailed his tongue down Daniels calf and dropped a kiss on his Achilles heel before his mouth left his skin for a moment and touched down on his other ankle. The moist warm trail of a tongue continued up his leg once more, over the back of his knee along his thigh.

Satisfied he had mapped Daniels body completely with kisses Jack sat up for a moment, once more gazing along the lines of Daniels body. Daniel was breathing so contentedly Jack lay by him once more, a hand running over Daniels back and resting on his ass. Jack drank in the sight of Daniels face as eyes flickered open to gaze over to his lover.

"You still with me babe?" asked Jack softly, hand cupping an ass cheek gently.

"Ya sure you betcha" whispered Daniel giving Jack a warm smile.

Jack returned the smile just as warmly, and slid his hand from Daniels body to pick up the tube of lubricant he had placed on the bed when Daniel had turned over. Flicking open the top he expertly covered his fingers with the moist lotion and brought his hand back to Daniels ass. Eyes focused completely on Daniels face he searched and found the small puckered hole, and probed gently. Daniel shifted slightly as Jack gently pushed and probed with his fingers, concentrating on his lover's ministrations, allowing his body to adjust to what Jack was doing.

"This feel ok?" asked Jack, answered by a soft murmur from Daniel, satisfied by this response he probed deeper.

Jack watched as Daniels eyes flickered closed for a moment as Jacks fingers breached the opening, slowly pushing forward. He continued slowly and precisely, as Daniels eyes reopened, focusing on his own. Daniel licked his lower lip slowly in concentration as Jack scissored softly with his fingers, slowly preparing him. He breathed softly in relaxation as the fingers slid deeper, scissoring and probing. Daniels cock twitched as Jacks fingers slipped deeper slightly brushing against his sweet spot. Jack watched fascinated, watching the soft moans of pleasure fall from Daniels lips in reaction to his gentle ministrations. He pressed gently again and once more brushed the spot, watching Daniels face react, a furrowed brow of concentration, a open mouth whispering sweet moans, a tongue flicking out to trail the lips as if to taste the pleasure he was feeling. Jack continued his careful preparation, as lovingly as he had dropped kisses over every bit of flesh. Once he was completely happy he had done a thorough job of preparation he withdrew his fingers, earning a small groan from Daniel who was now watching him intently. Jack dropped a kiss on Daniels brow and lay over his back for a moment before sliding hand under Daniels chest and pulling softly.

"Need you to kneel up for me baby" he whispered into Daniels ear as he sat up himself.

Daniel responded by kneeling, Jacks arm guiding him to sit back. Jack motioned for him to move further up the bed, constantly touching, holding Daniel as he repositioned. Jack leaned Daniel forward, sliding a hand along his arm and lifting it to the headboard, Daniel took the hint and raised the other, leaning over supported by the headboard his ass raised enough for Jack to position himself behind, between his spread legs. Jack pressed closer getting comfortable, kneeling behind Daniel and sitting back on his haunches, holding his cock in one hand lining it to Daniels ass. His other hand at Daniels hip, with soft gentle pressure he pulled softly drawing Daniel back slowly guiding his cock to Daniels prepared hole.

Daniel concentrated on breathing completely relaxed as Jacks cock pressed at his hole. Both Jacks hands now lay on his hips and were gently guiding his ass back and downwards, Daniel let out a silent moan as Jacks cock breached his hole, slipping easily further. Jack moved a hand from Daniels hip, sliding it around his waist and diagonally across his chest, gently pulling Daniel.

"Lean back Daniel" whispered Jack, as he gently pulled and held his lover.

Daniel leaned back from the headboard; realising Jack was giving him the opportunity to be in control by adjusting himself to Jack entering his body, all the while held by the safe comforting arms of his lover. It was Jacks turn to moan softly as his cock was enveloped in the warm tight heat of Daniel. As Daniel leaned further back against him he angled his hips and leaned closer to Daniel, his cock sliding deeper. Jack tightened his grip around Daniels chest, holding him, feeling every deep breath his lover took as he impaled himself completely on his cock.

Jack pressed his mouth to Daniels skin as he moaned in pleasure. Daniel sat for a moment, breathing deeply, leaning back on his lover, his own cock hardening as Jacks mouth vibrated moans onto his spine. Jack slid his other hand from Daniels hip and followed the trail of his stomach to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking gently. Daniel instinctively rocked his hips into the grip, causing Jacks cock to brush against his prostrate at the same time. He groaned in sweet pleasure as he moved once more, Jacks tight grip of his cock and his body holding him safely.

"Oh yes baby" growled Jack into Daniels skin, pressing his lips to his spine as Daniel rocked on his lap.

Jack angled and thrusted best he could joining Daniels rocking motion, holding Daniels cock in a firm grip. Daniel thrust into its tight hold, all the while gaining moans of pleasure from Jack. With every rocking thrust he created, Jacks cock brushed against this sweet spot. Jack pulled back slightly to look up at his lover. Daniel, head thrown back was whispering silent sweet nothings into the air, rocking on Jacks cock, taking himself to his own overpowering climax as he thrust into the grip of his hand. Daniels rocking became more eratic as he thrust and rode Jack, his senses overloaded by the strong familiar arms, close body, warm mumbling sentiments against his skin, the tightening grip of Jacks hand as his body reacted to the ever closer oblivion he was leading himself too safe in his lovers arms.

It was over too soon as he came with a cry of Jacks name, a final thrust as he was overtook by another rocking orgasm Jack had helped build up. The safety of Jacks hold kept him from collapsing completely, relaxed, exhausted,exhilerated as he came down from the incredible high he seemed to be falling from Jack leaned them both forward, still cradling Daniel gently. Daniel leaned on the headboard overwhelmed, Jack still filling his body, his hands roving over his back to rest at his hips, holding them gently as he started to thrust into Daniels welcoming body.

Jacks own climax had been fighting to overwhelm as Daniel had rocked himself to his own orgasm, but Jack has staved it off concentrating on his lovers every need. He knew it wouldn't be further to his own edge now as he listened to every mumble, cry moan escaping Daniels lips, gripping the slender hips as he thrust upward into the tight warm heat, his cock throbbing from the friction. Daniel listened to the moans of his name from Jack as he thrust and jerked, Jacks hands gripping tighter as he came ever closer to the edge. Daniel slipped a hand down to Jacks at his hip lifting it slightly and pulling it across his boody once more, leaning slightly back on Jacks lap which created another moan of pleasure from Jack, his cock completely filling Daniel, interlocked fingers with his holding his hand across his chest. Daniel met each of Jacks thrust with a return of soft pressure pressing back, Jack leaned closer with excited moans of pleasure, lips vibrating onto Daniels skin. Daniels careful return of pressure meeting his thrusts, the holding of a hand helping lead him over the edge. Jack saw nothing but flashes of light, aware of every curve of Daniel, the taste of skin, the feel of tightness as he shot his seed. His body shuddered eratically as his orgasm hit, Daniel name on his lips as Daniel crooned his own.

Jack held onto Daniel for a moment as they both breathed heavily from the heat of passion his mouth already devouring the skin at his lips as he dropped kisses on the body under him. He had reserved enough strength to eventually move himself from his lover, letting go of his hold, his spent cock sliding free from the warmth. As Jack moved slightly down the bed, Daniel was already turning and before they could manouvere into a more comfortable position had taken Jack in a passionate kiss, causing their tired bodies to fall back onto the cool drawn down covers. Jack could do nothing but return the emotional embrace, sliding arms around Daniel as he hungrily devoured his mouth, a tangle of limbs as Daniel held tightly to him. The need of air threatened to overtake and Daniel pulled back for a moment, giving Jack a chance to get his bearings and take a look at the beautiful face above him.

Daniels eyes were pricked with tears, of which a few had escaped and had moistned the apple of his cheeks. Jack was taken over by concern for a moment but Daniel was already dropping his head down again and dropping kisses onto his lips.

"Thankyou Jack" whispered Daniel dropping a kiss at his lips

"That was" he paused for a moment trying to put the emotions he had felt into enough words to describe

"Overwheliming" another kiss "Amazing" and another "Intense"

He contined to drop words onto Jacks lips before taking them into an embrace. Jack could only lie back and accept each with a satisfied humble smile as Daniel continued his arms wrapped around Daniels body. When Daniel paused for a breath during his overflow of emotion Jack took the moment to speak himself.

"I love you Daniel" he said simply, looking up into the wet blue eyes of his lover. Daniel could only smile down to him and return the sentiment with another kiss.

"I love you too Jack" the words not able to leave his lips quick enough as he took another selfishly passionate embrace of those lips. Jack happily allowed the soft minsitrations continue, constantly holding and brushing his hands along Daniels body until eventually Daniel slipped further down and lay his head at Jacks chest, exhaustion finally overtaking him. They lay there for a moment, tired spent bodies finding comfort in each other. Jack sat up slightly and ran his fingers through Daniels hair. Daniel propped himself up with an elbow watching Jack.

Jack smiled and placed a kiss into the dark hair as he sat up. Daniel watched as Jack twisted round and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the pillows from the bed and placing them on the floor, and pulling spares from underneath. Daniel turned himself around and laid his head on the soft welcoming coolness, hugging it to his hot cheek. Jack had turned and watched him with a soft smile, brushing his cheek with his fingers.

"Be right with you" he whispered before standing.

Daniel watched him intently as he switched on the ceiling fan and poceeded to blow out the candles. He watched the lean naked body of his lover as he made his way around the room.

"Need any help" asked Daniel as he lay watching

Jack grinned over to where Daniel lay, prone hugging the pillow lazily watching him. "I think I can manage" he replied continuing on his quest. Thankfully he had placed the candles strtegically about the room to look like there were more than there actually was.

"I'll be with you in a moment"

"I'll not forget this welcome home"mumbled Daniel

Jack had finished his trek about the room and was already crossing the floor back to the bed.

"Glad you enjoyed" he replied sliding next to Daniel, pulling up a sheet from the bottom of the bed and laying it over them both.

Once he was lying comfotably on his back, hand under his head on the pillow Daniel shifted position, sliding a leg over Jacks own and laying his head on his chest. Jack slipped his free hand over Daniels back hugging him to his chest. He listened to Daniels breathing, feeling its warmth over his chest as Daniel eventually gave in to sleep. He drowsily mumbled something into Jacks chest as he drifted off. Jack smiled, content his lover was back in his arms, sated and satisfied. When Jack was completely happy Daniel was asleep, he closed his own eyes, safe in the knowledge that for tonight at least Daniel had no other needs to be tended.

The End


End file.
